


Worlds Away

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this fic prompt and just went with it:</p><p>astronaut au fic where Louis is staying on the international space station and Harry is on earth working ground control and he and Louis have really quiet late night chats after most of the workers are gone and get to know each other in the biggest long distance relationship u could ever have…then eventually Louis comes back to earth and they have a beautiful meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Away

The fluorescent lights that illuminated the spacecraft began to dim, the buttons on the control panels becoming the main source of lighting. Louis rubbed his palm over his face and looked at the calendar pinned against the wall. January’s picture was of Mars, the red and gold hues transfusing with one another across the planet’s surface. Louis wondered why of all calendar choices, NASA thought that a space themed calendar would be the best choice. Louis had been in space the past eighteen months; he saw what planets looked like every fucking day. 

Thick lines drawn in red Sharpie crossed off the past days, each one drawn by Louis since we was notoriously the last person asleep on the Scorpio Spacecraft. Louis’ fingers itched to change the month from January to February and then finally March, when they would be back home. Back to civilization. 

Five of them went into space together, each person with their own unique skill set. Scorpio’s Commander was Scott Beld. Liam Payne was in charge of clinical. Niall Horan was the Pilot. Perrie Edwards was the Mission Specialist. And Louis, he was the Command Module Pilot. 

Scott was twenty years senior to Louis’ age of twenty-eight. Scott was harsh, to say the least, but Louis knew that it took an intense personality type to manage an entire mission. He stood just over six foot, sharp jawline and tired brown eyes that got paler with each passing day. During the past eighteen months, Louis never asked why he trained specifically for this mission. Why he left his wife and seven year old son behind. Louis suspected that it had to do with money. He also suspected that it was a failed marriage. 

Liam was of an average build with average looks, his buzzed brown hair neatly styled every day with gel even though no one outside of the five of them would know what he looked like. He was book smart intelligent and Louis was thankful for that. On the other hand, when it came to street smarts and just knowing when you should and shouldn’t say something, Liam was a bit, well, dim. Louis took it as his own side-mission to make Liam less of a hyper-masculine male. Maybe he would actually get laid then. 

Niall, the twenty-six year old blonde ray of sunshine, was the reason Louis was still remotely entertained on the spacecraft. He had that type of personality that radiated positivity and just overall good vibes. Louis once told him that he was the human version of a golden retriever and Niall responded to that by licking the side of Louis’ face and humping his leg. 

It was odd, but welcomed nonetheless. 

When Louis was having a particularly rough day, the days when he thought about ejecting himself off of the spacecraft and into blank space, Niall was there for him. He would climb in Louis’ bunk and just pet his hair while Louis stared blankly at the sterile white walls. 

Perrie was the sense of femininity that Louis needed when Liam was being a bit of a prick. She was witty and had long blonde hair that was usually pulled back in a ponytail and soft curves that made her Louis’ favorite person to cuddle with. She also had good taste in gay porn which Louis’ cock appreciated immensely. 

They were a team and Louis knew that he would be able to count on each one of them if things turned south. But, none of them were Harry. 

Harry worked in communications in the ground control center back on Earth. Louis never physically met Harry before his mission departed, they had only met four months ago when Harry joined the team and became the main source of contact between Scorpio and base. 

It started off as basic reports being sent back and forth, strictly business. That was until during Harry’s second week, Harry had accidentally sent a message to Louis when it was meant for some other analyst named Nick in ground control. The email was a picture of a cat and the caption read: You have cat to be kitten me right meow. Louis spit out the late night tea he was having before bed and groaned at the sling of puns.

Oh no Harry. 

Before Louis even could think of a response, the computer dinged twice to signal two new emails. The first one read, “Oh my god, so sorry, that was for someone else.” The second one read, “Unless you like cats…then I’m not sorry at all. You’re welcome.”

And it all went from there. 

It became a bit of a ritual, they would email back and forth before Louis went to sleep and Harry would leave work. After the first month of just emails, it turned into sending pictures which led to Louis finally knowing what Harry looked like. Louis spent the first month wondering what Harry looked like. He knew that Harry was tall and had long hair from brief comments mentioned in passing but that was it. 

The first picture Harry sent of himself was a selfie of him holding a mug and pouting. There was a small stain on the front of his white button down and the message said, “I spilled.”

“Your internet boyfriend is hot.” 

Louis whipped around and felt a flush rush to his cheeks as he saw Perrie standing right behind him. The team had been giving him endless amounts of shit for staying up later than them to talk to Harry. Perrie kept miming her giving a blowjob anytime she saw Louis obsessively refreshing his inbox.

Louis shoved at Perrie’s shoulder and huffed, “He’s not my boyfriend you nuisance.” 

Perrie wasn’t wrong though, Harry was really attractive. Harry had soft brown curls that were pushed back behind his ears, a black headset keeping the loose tendrils out of his face. His lips were a deep shade of pink and it might have just been the pout, but they looked so full. It was a bit dark in the control center, a telltale sign that Harry was staying there late. 

Waiting until Perrie left to go back to her bunk, Louis took a picture of himself frowning and sent it to Harry. It was less than a minute of a wait until Harry responded with ‘Well, that made my frown go away.’ 

Selfies changed to video calls when they were bickering about music one night, the sound of an incoming Skype request making Louis’ pulse race quicker. Louis hesitantly clicked accept and watched Harry’s smiling face appear on his screen. 

“How can you even compare The Frey to Ed Sheeran,” Harry said the moment that Louis’ picture popped up, “They’re in completely different leagues!” 

Any nervousness that he had about video chatting Harry left Louis’ body as he let out sharp laugh. “You be nice about my favorite band or I’ll hang up.” 

"I’ll let it slide only because you’ve been in space and are in need of an updated music education,” Harry said cheekily. 

From then on, they began video chatting every night. 

Louis stood up from his chair and walked over to the calendar, striking through January 31st and flipping the page to February. On the first square of the month, written in Louis’ messy scrawl, “H’s Birthday.”

He looked at his watch and saw that it was one minute away from midnight. Louis rushed back to his desk and opened Skype, seeing Harry already online. Louis hit the call button and picked up the sheet of paper that had been sitting on his desk all afternoon. He held it up to his chest and waited to see Harry’s face appear on the screen.

The moment that Harry’s smile lit up the screen, Louis yelled, “Happy Birthday!”

Harry laughed and leaned forward towards the screen as he looked at the happy birthday picture that Louis had made. There was a poorly drawn cake and a cat holding a balloon. Was it the best thing ever drawn? No of course not. But, Harry’s grin made Louis feel like it was worth it. 

“Oh you didn’t have to do that,” Harry said, biting the bottom of his lip. 

“Of course I did,” Louis admonished. “Least I could do seeing as how you skipped going out for drinks tonight to celebrate.”

Louis could see the blush on Harry’s cheeks even through the grainy image. “Wasn’t up to it,” Harry muttered. 

“You’re a weird one Styles,” Louis said shaking his head in disbelief. 

“How was your day?” Harry asked, pulling is hair up into a messy bun. 

Louis had seen him do this at least a hundred times by this point but still found it to be the most attractive action anyone could do. His biceps flexed as they stretched back, his fingers working the curls with practiced expertise. 

Remembering that he was supposed to be answering, “Had another mid-course correctional procedure to go through with Ni, nothing too exciting.”

“Oh talk dirty to me,” Harry fake moaned, tossing his head back for effect. 

“Fuck off,” Louis laughed without any actual malice in his tone. “You should have gone out tonight if you’re going to be a prat.”

Harry flipped him off and then looked a bit puzzled, “Actually, don’t think I’ve been out in a while actually.”

Louis hummed in affirmation, “You haven’t mentioned going out to drinks since the first month we started talking.”

“Been busy.”

"Talking to me.”

“Maybe.”

Louis felt butterflies in his stomach, but also had a niggling feeling of guilt that he was holding Harry back. “Harry,” Louis began.

“Lou, don’t” Harry said quietly. 

“I just don’t want you to miss out on anything,” Louis muttered, looking down at his fingers twisting in his lap. 

They had been constantly talking for the past four months; they talked about everything from Harry’s family to Louis’ days in college to the turtle Harry adopted for two days before he somehow ran away (Louis never quite understood that one.) But, they never addressed the fact that Harry was on Earth, Louis was in space, and Harry was putting his life on hold. 

“I’m not missing out on anything.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and looked at Harry pointedly, “When’s the last time you’ve gone on a date? And don’t say it’s because you don’t want to date anyone, you talk about marriage and kids enough for me to know you’re a relationship type.”

“I never said I didn’t want to date anyone,” Harry replied and Louis’ chest felt impossibly tight at the thought of Harry dating. When they first started talking, it was actually entertaining to hear about Harry’s one-night stands; the line of men who were one bad experience after another. Over time though, Harry mentioned them less and started staying later at work. Their conversations got longer and Louis found that he didn’t want to hear about other men. 

“It’s just that,” Harry began, a mischievous grin stretching across his face, “The guy I want to go on a date with is a bit out of my orbit.” 

Louis groaned and covered his smile with his palm, not wanting Harry to visibly see how endeared he really was. “You really do say some shit.”

“Is that a yes?” 

“You’re asking me on a date?” Louis asked incredulously. “While I’m in space?”

Harry waved his hand carelessly, “People do long distance all the time. I’m just thinking ahead and already asking before anyone else can when you come home.” 

“I don’t think long distance would even appropriately describe whatever…” Louis drawled out while gesturing between him and the screen, “this is.” 

“Probably right,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yes.”

Harry got a cute crinkle between his eyebrows as they furrowed in confusion, “Huh?”

"Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Harry’s face lit up beautifully, his tired eyes turned bright in the faint glow of the monitor. 

“Don’t look so surprised I said yes, H. We’ve been talking every day for months,” Louis chuckled. “Just promise me that you’re not missing out on things because you’re staying there to talk to me.”

“Is it that difficult for you to understand that maybe I want to spend my time talking to you rather than some prick at a bar?” Harry said earnestly as he raised an eyebrow. 

Louis shrugged, “We’ve never even met so...” A flicker of irritation and hurt passed over Harry’s expression and the minute it was out, Louis regretted it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Louis said, his fingers itching to reach out and smooth out the lines on Harry’s face. “I didn’t, H.”

Louis didn’t mean for it to come out the way it did, he really didn’t. He may not have physically met Harry before but, Louis knew him. Louis knew Harry better than some friends he’s known for years and definitely better than any romantic relationship he’s been in. 

Last week, Louis was telling Niall about it after he had hung up with Harry. He was planning on going to bed when he got back to his bunk and saw Niall sitting on his bed. Niall, kind as ever, asked him flat out if he was dating Harry. The team had been messing with him about Harry but no one had actually flat out asked him what was going on between the two of them. 

Honestly, Louis wasn’t even sure where the friendship vs. romantic line was drawn between Harry and him. They would flirt shamelessly and didn’t have any boundaries for what they could talk about. But, there was the obvious issue that they weren’t going to physically be together anytime soon. 

Louis did his best to explain to Niall that the way he’s been falling for Harry wasn’t conventional but it was the farthest thing from shallow. Where other couples can rely on the physical aspects of a relationship rather than the emotional side, Louis and Harry had to have a strong emotional connection to keep their “situation” going. 

Basically, emphasizing the fact that they have never met before was a below the belt comment to make. 

Harry shook his head, “It’s getting a bit late, Lou. Should probably get on the road.”

Louis’ heart plummeted and he began rambling immediately, needing to make sure Harry understood, “Harry, please wait. I didn’t mean to say that and I don’t care that we haven’t met yet. Well, I do care but that wasn’t what I meant. Just, let me explain?”

Hesitating for barely a second, Harry sat back in his chair and nodded. “Yeah, just,” he began while tugging on his hair anxiously, “you don’t have to remind me you know? I’m aware we haven’t met Lou, and that really sucks. I don’t need you of all people to say it.”

“I don’t know why I said that, I’m sorry H. You telling me that you would rather be spending time just talking to me when you could literally be doing anything else, it’s just a lot for me wrap my thick head around,” Louis dryly laughed. “I’m just trying to make sense of it all.”

Harry nodded, but he still looked slightly disconcerted. “Well, what do you want this to be?” Harry asked with his usual openness that Louis admired but was also scared of. 

“I just want you,” Louis said, his voice shaking slightly. 

“As a friend or something more?” 

Louis sucked in a breath and he knew that this might be his only chance to say it out loud, “Something more.” 

Harry’s expression softened immensely, his eyes going gentle and a small smile threatening to break across his face. “I want that too.” 

 

****

 

“Close cargo bay doors.”

“Bay doors are closed.”

“Fire RCS thrusters.”

“RCS fired.”

Louis leaned back in the cushioned barracks, straps crossing tight across his chest as they prepared for the final descent to Earth. There were two large cameras focused on the five of them and Louis tried not to think of the fact that they were being streamed live on every TV screen in the U.S. 

“Horan, are we at 40 degrees yet?” Scott chirped through his microphone. 

For the return journey, the five of them had to wear their flight suits, helmets and all because as they re-entered the atmosphere, the built up heat from friction would hit almost 3000 degrees F. 

The return journey was mainly in the hands of Scott and Niall. This was both a bit of a relief for Louis but it also made him anxious that he didn’t have anything to do but wait. 

“Two minutes until entering ionization zone,” Harry’s voice sounded in their earpieces, “You will be blacked out from ground communications for twelve minutes. At 14:36, we will be back on.” 

“Lou, tell your boyfriend to stop sounding so serious,” Perrie said into the mouthpiece and Louis immediately lifted his hand to flip her off. 

“Leave him alone, he’s being professional.”

“Wasn’t being too professional last week when I walked in on you doing a strip tease for him.”

Louis’ face went beet red and the only thing he could hear was Niall cackling into his ear piece, “Oh shit, thank god that’s what’s being recorded for the world to hear. This is your legacy Lou.”

Louis slowly looked up into the camera pointed in his direction as if he was on an episode of The Office. 

Great. Now the entire world knew that while he’s been in space, he’s been stripping for his boyfriend who just happens to also work for NASA. Good. 

 

****

 

“Approaching 2,000 feet,” Scott affirmed and Louis’ stomach felt like it twisting in knots. “Horan, break the orbiter, vertical tail open.” 

“Landing gear deployed, touchdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, and-” 

Louis pressed against the restraints as the shuttle jerked beneath them, the wheels dragging against the runway track. He didn’t even know that he was holding his breath until the shuttle came to a stop and an exhale puffed out. It was dead silent for a moment and then Louis’ ears were filled with shouts and cheers from the other astronauts and ground control. 

They were home. 

Louis felt overwhelmingly emotional; he had been in space for a total of twenty months and he was about to take his first step back on Earth’s soil. He unclipped the safety belts and slowly sat forward, his body feeling heavy underneath the suit and gravity. He could hear people talking all around him but his brain wasn’t registering anything that they were saying. 

"You made it Lou,” Louis picked up from the slew of voices. Leave it to Harry to be able to ground him during a bit of a mental lapse. 

“We made it,” he responded, not really believing it. 

Louis looked across the barrack and saw that the other four were already standing and working on their post-descent protocol. Niall was bouncing around the small enclosed space, shrugging off the helmet and fixing his hair for what would be an endless amount of reporter pictures. 

“Now get your stuff together and come kiss me you fool,” Harry said before disconnecting and Louis felt a surge of butterflies. 

He was going to meet his boyfriend for the first time. 

The next twenty minutes were full of routine checks and general procedure until Louis was finally able to exit the aircraft. He was second to last off of the steps, the crowd outside of the runway was deafening and Louis felt a bit queasy. Taking one last step, Louis exited the craft.

There was a metal gate about twenty yards from the craft, a mass crown of people and reporters alike lined up. Louis’ eyes scanned across the mass of people, looking for one person in particular. 

Louis could hear a reporter being broadcast over the loud system, “The astronauts of the Scorpio Lunar Mission, just landed and are about to be reunited with their families and loved ones. The atmosphere here at the NASA speedway is one of excitement.”

He looked towards the left of the crowd and saw a group of people waiting in front of the gate. There were guards bracketing their sides so that the press couldn’t get through and Louis had never been more thankful for security than in that moment. 

In the group of ten or so people, there was a man who stood taller than the rest of them. He was wearing slimming charcoal black suit pants paired with a white button down shirt. The top three buttons were undone, showing off the outline of the two sparrows that were tattooed just below his collar bones. 

It was Harry. 

Louis didn’t even need to think his actions through before he immediately started running. He pushed through Niall and dropped his helmet on the pavement, not minding that he would have to pay for that later. Harry met him halfway and he was immediately pulling Louis in his arms. If the suit was uncomfortable, Harry didn’t let it show and Louis didn’t have a single care. 

Louis turned his face into Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply, smelling strawberries and a hint of vanilla. Harry was warm and his arms were strong. Louis wished he wasn’t wearing a fucking spacesuit because ideally, he would have already jumped in Harry’s arms. 

“Harry,” Louis practically mewled as he leaned back and got his first up close look at Harry. He was even more beautiful in person, the gold flecks in his irises brighter than they ever looked in grainy pictures. 

Harry looked just as affected as Louis, his hand coming up to cup his chin. He ran his thumb against Louis’ cheekbone, the pad of his finger tracing against Louis’ skin. “Babe,” Harry whispered almost privately even though there were hundreds of people surrounding them. 

They looked each other in the eyes and Louis couldn’t help it as he raised himself up on his toes and leaned in to kiss Harry. Louis felt like putty in his hands as Harry’s lips pressed firmly against his. They were intent but soft against Louis’.

This was the moment that Louis had been waiting for and now that it was happening, he only wanted more. He wanted to feel Harry flush against his skin. He wanted to take up hours of mapping Harry’s body and knowing everything that made him tick. 

“Come home with me tonight,” Louis murmured.

"I fully intend on doing just that,” Harry said matter-of-factly. 

“Good,” Louis chirped before leaning in and pecking Harry once more on the lips. 

Harry wrapped a protective arm around Louis’ shoulder and led them into headquarters. There were plenty of people calling out Louis’ name but he didn’t want to stop and talk to them, he wanted to be with his boy. His Harry.

 

****

Louis pressed his key into the lock of his apartment, standing still once he heard the familiar click. He was so wrapped up in Harry that he hadn’t even thought about what it would feel like to be back home for the first time. With Harry’s hand firmly on his hip, Louis pushed open the door and turned the hall light on.

It was a small apartment, but then again, Louis really didn’t need much space since he lived alone. 

Louis took a few steps into the apartment before kicking his shoes off and padding along the wood floor’s surface. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised that everything looked just the way that he left it, but it made him feel a bit more grounded.

Harry began walking around the living room, his fingers lightly touching the brick paneling that lined the walls. Louis watched as he looked closer at the framed pictures of his family that were perched on an old bookshelf, his eyes intently scanning one from the last Christmas Louis had before he was shipped off. Louis was sat on the couch from his childhood home, his four sisters pressed against his side, ripped wrapping paper covering their laps from presents. 

“If you look any harder, I’ll feel obligated to get you a copy,” Louis deadpanned. 

Harry turned around and stuck his tongue out at Louis, “I would take you up on that offer so really, I’m only winning in this situation.” 

“Remind me why I decided to spend my first free night with you?” 

“Well,” Harry drawled out as he slowly walked back over to Louis, “I believe it might have something to do with getting your hands on my ‘cute bum.’” 

Harry was smiling mischievously and Louis felt hot all over his body. It was a mixture of embarrassment and arousal but he decided to just let arousal win out in this situation. 

“Isn’t that what you said?” Harry asked coyly, his fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis said stubbornly, crossing his arms and trying to stand up as tall as he could. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth raising as he challenged, “No?” 

“Nope.”

“You’re such a little shit,” Harry said before taking two purposeful steps towards Louis and placing his hands against the side of Louis’ neck. Louis could feel his pulse rabbiting underneath his skin but he refused to be the first one to give in. 

Harry bent forward and began nosing against Louis’ neck. He dragged his lips against the tan skin but never actually kissed Louis’ neck. Louis began to squirm in his hold, just wanting something. His fingers twitched with need to touch Harry but now that he’s started, he was going to see the charade the full way through. 

“You sure you don’t remember?” Harry whispered against the shell of his hear, giving it a quick kitten lick before nibbling on the sensitive skin. 

Goosebumps rose all along Louis’ arms and he bit his lip to refrain from whimpering. Louis would have liked to put the blame on the fact that he hasn’t had sex in over a year and that’s why he was already almost fully hard but he knew that it was just because it was Harry. 

Louis shook his head no and gasped when harry bit into the junction of his neck, surely leaving a bruise behind. 

“Well then, I’m just going to have to make you remember.”

Harry’s palms lowered from Louis’ shoulders to blow his thighs and before Louis could register the movement, Harry was picking him up and then walking them over to Louis’ couch. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s middle and he felt like he was on fire under the attention of Harry’s mouth. Harry was kissing and biting all along the expanse of Louis’ neck as he laid the two of them down. 

The back of Louis’ head hit against the cushion and Harry was immediately laying on top of him, his hips slowly grinding down into Louis. Louis flat out moaned when he felt Harry’s hard cock press against his own. Harry’s mouth hovered just over his own and their breaths mixed between them as Harry’s hips made smooth circular motions. 

“Come on,” Harry whispered into Louis’ mouth and Louis snapped. 

Louis pressed up and immediately had Harry’s lips on his own, their tongues sliding together once Louis parted his lips. Harry moaned and the vibrations settled down in the pit of Louis’ abdomen, the sound only spurring him on further. 

Wrapping one leg around Harry’s hip, Louis pulled him in closer so that he could get ever more friction against his cock. His hands began to fist themselves in the back of Harry’s dress shirt and he wanted more. He needed more. 

“Off,” Louis panted, breaking their kiss momentarily. Harry kissed him once more before leaning back and unbuttoning his shirt open with ease. The moment that the fabric hit the floor, Louis’ hands were all over Harry. His fingers pressed against the tattoos that littered Harry’s chest, finally getting to touch them after only being able to see them through a screen. 

“So fucking pretty,” Louis said before attaching his lips to one of the sparrows. He kissed the inked skin and traced his tongue along the outline of the wing. Harry tossed his head back, his long hair cascading down the side of his neck as he squirmed under the attention. 

Harry reached for the hem of Louis’ shirt and began pulling it up. Louis leaned back slightly and raised his arms so that Harry would be able to pull it over his head. The cotton material slid over his skin and was carelessly tossed to the floor. 

Harry pushed Louis’ back flush against the cushion so that his upper body was fully on display. His fingers ran across Louis’ chest, along the tattoo that read, It Is What It Is. Louis closed his eyes, the intense look in Harry’s eyes becoming too much for him. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed out as Harry began kissing along the tattoo before moving lower towards his sternum. Each one of his movements felt calculated, as if he had been planning to do this for months. That thought alone had Louis bucking up his hips, trying to get any friction that he could.

Moving from his sternum to the left, Harry lightly tugged on Louis’ nipple with his teeth. Louis’ back arched obscenely while Harry alternated between biting and licking over the sensitive skin. 

“You’re so responsive, God.”

Louis intertwined his fingers in Harry’s hair, giving it a sharp pull and almost came when Harry outright moaned from the action. 

“You like it when I pull your hair, princess?” Louis asked and followed up with another tug. 

Harry was being reduced into a writhing mess and Louis wanted to absolutely destroy him. 

“Want you to pull my hair while you fuck me,” Harry said between labored breaths. 

So there was a God after all.

“Fuck, yes,” Louis said before pushing lightly at Harry’s shoulders. “Sit back, love.” 

Harry scrambled off of Louis and laid back so that he was resting on his elbows. Louis had a pretty boy underneath him and he wasn’t an idiot so he didn’t waste any time before unbuttoning Harry’s pants to pull them down. 

“Are those…”Louis drawled out. He was sure that his mouth was hanging open while he looked at the satin fabric that was stretched across Harry’s hips. 

Harry nodded while biting his bottom lip and Louis had to actively try and not come in his jeans. 

“So beautiful for me,” Louis praised before ducking down and nosing against Harry’s cock that was straining against black silk panties. The lace trim stretched against Harry’s thighs, the black material contrasting with his milky skin. 

“Do you usually wear panties?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry’s flushed expression through his eyelashes. 

Harry shook his head and breathed deeply, “Not always, just wanted to today.” 

“Any reason why?” Louis asked before licking at the head of Harry’s cock through the soft material. 

Harry’s head fell back against the couch, a beautiful sigh exhaling from his lips. “Wanted to look pretty for you,” Harry said abashedly into the crook of his elbow. 

“My beautiful boy,” Louis practically cooed, watching the way Harry’s breathing sped up. Harry’s skin was glowing from Louis’ attention and Louis was in awe at the affect Louis’ words had on him. “Prettiest boy,” Louis whispered against the soft skin of Harry’s inner thigh. 

“Yours,” Harry breathed out.

“Mine.” Louis leaned back and pulled along the hem of the panties, his mouth watering at the sight of Harry’s heavy cock rested against his thigh. 

“Can you turn over for me baby?” Louis asked as he lightly ran his fingertips over the shaft of Harry’s cock. Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut and Louis wasn’t even sure if Harry had heard him until he finally nodded and rolled over onto his stomach. 

“You really do have the cutest bum,” Louis said cheekily. 

“So now you remember?” Harry said dramatically as he rolled his eyes. 

Louis gave the right cheek a quick slap and Harry’s body immediately slumped further into the couch. The pale skin immediately turned a beautiful pink color and Louis decided that another day, he wanted to go into that further. 

He cupped Harry’s ass in his palms and gently squeezed, admiring the beautiful sounds that were falling out of Harry’s mouth. Louis spread them apart and heard himself moan at the sight of Harry’s pretty pink hole. Without warning, Louis leaned down and licked a long stripe from the back of Harry’s balls, up to the puckered skin. He smelt musky and sweet at the same time and Louis wanted more. 

Louis began by slowly tracing around Harry’s hole with the tip of his tongue, only applying enough pressure so that it would feel good but still keep him on edge. Harry’s thighs trembled from the movements, his high pitched whines growing needier. 

When he thought that Harry had been teased enough, Louis flattened his tongue and began licking into Harry with earnest. Louis snaked one hand underneath Harry’s hips and lightly made a fist around his cock, gathering the precome that leaked from the tip to slick his movements. 

Spit was dripping down Louis’ chin which only turned him on more. He wanted to feel Harry come undone from his tongue alone. Harry’s thighs were shaking Louis could tell that he was already almost there. Doubling his efforts, Louis licked firmly against the puckered skin and slowly pressed the tip of his tongue inside of Harry.

"Come for me,” Louis said against Harry’s skin before going back in and fucking his tongue into his boy. Harry’s hips jerked at Louis’ words and he felt warm come on his palm as he stroked Harry through his orgasm.

Louis gave his hole a kiss and trailed kisses up the knots of his spine. Harry’s chest heaved beneath them as he came down from the release. 

“Fuck, that tongue,” Harry rasped out, his voice sounding gravely and well fucked out. 

Louis hummed and kissed against Harry’s pulse point on his neck. “Let me take you to bed.”

Harry nodded and turned his head so that he could kiss Louis. Louis let it go on for a bit before the angle strained his neck too uncomfortably to continue. He got off of Harry and stood up, his cock pressed uncomfortably against the zip of his jeans. 

Harry slowly got up, his knees buckling slightly and the smile on his face sated. Louis held out his clean hand for Harry to take before leading them down the corridor to the door of his bedroom. 

Louis was thankful that he had half a mind to clean before he left for the mission. Where the floor was usually covered in discarded clothes, it was now bare and much more presentable for company. His bed was neatly made, the soft white duvet spread out on top of the mattress. 

“Go lay down, I’ll get something to clean you up,” Louis said before walking into the adjacent bathroom. He washed his hands and could hear Harry getting settled on the bed from the other room. 

Once he was done, Louis picked out a flannel from underneath the sink and wet it lightly underneath the faucet. He brought the flannel back into the bedroom and unabashedly admired Harry stretched out across the duvet. 

Harry hummed happily as Louis wiped away the drying come off of his stomach. He quickly went back to the bathroom to toss the dirty flannel into the hamper and somehow within his fifteen seconds of being gone, Harry had rooted himself underneath the covers. 

“C’mere,” Harry said as he made grabby hands towards Louis. 

Louis stopped before getting in bed to pull off his jeans, Harry’s eyes tracking the movement. Once they were kicked off and his cock didn’t feel like it was going to be cut off from circulation, he lifted the duvet and climbed underneath. 

Harry’s arms were bracketing him immediately as he rolled on top of Louis. He began slowly kissing Louis’ neck as his fingers trailed down Louis’ chest. Louis bucked up his hips as Harry began to palm him above his briefs. The friction had his mind feeling slightly fuzzy as he left himself go boneless underneath the pressure of Harry’s body against his own. 

It didn’t take long before it was becoming too much for the both of them, Harry pulling the offensive briefs off quickly before tossing them to the ground. Louis could feel Harry was hard against his hip and Louis thanked every God there was that Harry was so responsive. 

Harry ducked beneath of the duvet and shuffled lower on Louis’ body so that his mouth was hovering over Louis’ cock. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he couldn’t see Harry and could only feel him, but Louis felt like he was about to come the moment Harry wrapped his pouty lips around the head of Louis’ cock. 

Louis immediately tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair and provoked a moan from Harry’s mouth. The sounds sent vibrations against his cock and it felt so fucking good that Louis couldn’t help but to tug harder. He didn’t have to be able to see Harry to know that he was rutting his hips against the sheets as he bobbed up and down Louis’ length. 

A tight pull in Louis’ stomach made him push Harry back and bring him back up from the covers. Harry’s hair was an absolute mess and his cheeks were flushed a beautiful red. He had a few stray tears coming from the corners of his eyes and Louis thought that nobody had ever looked better than Harry in that moment. 

“Didn’t want to come yet,” Louis rushed out before pulling Harry in to kiss him. Louis could taste his own precome off of Harry’s tongue as the kiss immediately became filthy. 

“Lube?” Harry asked between kisses and Louis had to remind himself to focus on the task at hand. 

Louis nodded and reached towards his bedside table, opening it and pulling out a bottle of lube that hadn’t seen any action in far too long along with a condom. 

“On your back, babe,” Louis instructed. Harry immediately complied and let his legs fall open to make room for Louis to settle between them. The duvet trapped the heat between them but it made everything feel just that much more intimate. This wasn’t just some fuck; it was his Harry. 

Louis flicked open the cap of and drizzled out lube onto his fingers, rubbing the pads of his fingers together to warm it up. He watched Harry’s expression intently as he brought his fingers down, brushing past Harry’s balls so that he could lightly rub them against Harry’s hole. 

Slowly pushing his index finger in, Louis marveled at the way Harry’s mouth fell open into an “O” shape. His eyes were impossibly bright and he looked absolutely sinful as Louis pressed further in. Louis slowly thrusted his finger in and out, making sure to watch Harry’s expression for any signs of discomfort. When he didn’t see any, Louis began to pump his finger with more earnest, drawling out soft uh uh uh uhs from Harry. 

“So fucking tight,” Louis praised as he pressed his middle finger against Harry’s rim. 

Harry tossed his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing together as Louis began fucking him with two fingers. “Waited. So. Long,” he said between gasps. 

Louis fucked him open thoroughly, scissoring his fingers so that he wouldn’t hurt Harry when he pressed his cock in. 

“M’ready,” Harry moaned out just as Louis began to firmly rub against his prostate. “Please, fuck, want to come with you inside me.”

Louis’ head fell down against Harry’s chest, Harry’s words affecting him more than he would ever admit. 

Slowly pulling his fingers out, Louis opened the condom he had put on the pillow against Harry’s head. He made quick work of rolling it down his length, and pouring a bit more lube on top of the latex. 

“Ready?” Louis asked as he positioned the head of his cock against Harry’s rim. Harry nodded and wrapped his long legs around Louis’ hips. Louis kept his eye contact with Harry as he pressed into him, the slick heat of Harry enveloping him immediately. 

Harry was impossibly tight around Louis’ cock and Louis was sure that there was nothing better than being buried deep inside of his boy. Once his hips were flushed against Harry’s bum, he waited just for a moment to make sure that Harry was well adjusted. 

Once Harry nodded, Louis pulled his hips back and then roughly fucked into Harry. He kept one hand on the mattress to sturdy himself and then tangled the other one in Harry’s hair so that he could pull the knotted curls.

Harry was moaning underneath him as Louis snapped his hips repeatedly all the while pulling Harry’s hair. Louis waned off his orgasm, wanting to thoroughly fuck one out of his boyfriend before he came deep inside of Harry. 

Louis angled his hips and knew the moment the head of his cock brushed against Harry’s prostate because Harry let out a guttural moan and started to fucking beg. 

“More, more, more,” Harry chanted as he brought his hips down to meet Louis with every thrust. 

Louis didn’t fucking dare to change the angle once he had found Harry’s spot, wanting to drag each plea out Harry’s mouth as he fucked him open with each thrust. 

Harry’s thighs began to shake and he was biting at his bottom lip, a tell sign that he was going to come again and Louis hadn’t even touched his cock yet. Reaching between their bodies, Louis began to quickly pump Harry’s cock, making tears gather in Harry’s eyes. He looked wrecked and Louis was a moment away from coming when he felt Harry’ spasm around his cock. 

“Shit,” Harry moaned out ropes of come painted against his chest. 

Louis didn’t stand a fucking chance. 

Slamming his hips flush against Harry, he came harder than he thought was physically possible. His skin felt like it had been branded, sweat gathering in the dip of his spine as he held himself still. 

Harry was lightly petting at his arms as Louis slowly pulled out. Harry was whined slightly at the loss of contact as Louis took off the condom and tied it. He went to grab a flannel and toss out the used condom but Harry wrapped his legs around his waist even tighter so that he couldn’t move. 

“Babe,” Louis said fondly as he tried to pull away, “let me clean us up.”

“No. Cuddle,” Harry said in a far too innocent voice for someone who just had a cock up their ass. 

“You’re covered in come, Harry,” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. 

Harry gave him a pointed look, “Do I really look like I care at the moment?’

Louis shrugged and fell down so that he was pressed against Harry’s side. Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulders protectively as their legs slotted together. Louis felt all of the stress from the past twenty months leaving his body as Harry lightly caressed his skin. 

“Hey, Lou?” Harry said quietly. 

Louis propped his chin on Harry’s peck and looked up at him, “Yeah?”

Harry kissed him softly on his forehead, the action making his eyelids flutter shut and a soft smile appearing on his face from the pure affection that was practically radiating off of Harry. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
